Alone in the darkness
by xDreamWorld
Summary: Iku wants to train in the gym, but somebody locks the door and she can't get out...OC DoujouxIku
1. Chapter 1

(1) Alone in the darkness...

_**Summary: **_Iku wants to train in the gym, but somebody looks the door and she can't get out...

_**Disclaimer:** _I do NOT own Library Wars... only some parts of the story!

Iku walked through the snow towards the gym to train self-defence. It was already nine o'clock and really dark. Only a few lanterns spend some light. It was a bit scary walking here alone, besides Iku didn't like darkness. The girl sighed and straightened her back. Doujou probably would let her make fifty push-ups if she came too late!

She sped up her steps and finally reached her aim. Iku slipped in from the rear entrance and made her way to the training room. Carefully she peeked into it and realized that there wasn't anyone. Staggered she stepped in and looked around.

"Hey guys, where are you?", she asked loudly, but of course nobody answered. Iku sighed again. Somebody must have forgotten to tell her that the training was cancelled. Maybe Doujou did this on purpose to tease me, she thought and clenched her fists.

That idiot! That would really fit him! Of course she was angry because he always did something like that! Did he even think about how she would feel standing here alone?

She mumbled something that sounded a lot like "small sized idiot".

Then suddenly the lights went out and the girl stood there in darkness. Probably a blackout... Nervous she reached out for the wall. Being alone in a place like that without any lights was really scary. When she felt the light switch she tried to turn the light on, but it didn't work.

Iku hasty searched for the door. After a few minutes she finally found it and tried to open it, but it didn't work either! Frantic the girl pulled on the door.

"Open…please", she begged while clenching her teeth. Next she kicked against the door, but it was very robust so she had to give up. Somebody must have locked it because the door never jammed before.

"Hello?! HELLO?! Anybody help me please!", she screamed, but no one seemed to hear her. Whoever locked the door wanted to play a trick on her and Iku didn't think that he or she would come back to help her now…

The girl attempted to calm down. She knew that there weren't any windows in this room and even if so they would be made out of bulletproof glas anyway. Of course the wall wasn't a good idea, too and the door wouldn't open! So there was no escape for her…

"Ok no problem, Iku… you only have to wait until somebody misses you…", suddenly she remembered that Shibazaki, her room mate, went out for a date and IF she came back this night, she definitely would be too drunken to realize Iku's absence.

"Ok, no problem either…I will wait until tomorrow then…", she said quietly.

She sat down and wrapped her arms around her knees. There was only silence except the snow falling onto the roof. Iku began to shiver. Not only because it was really cold.

That was all Doujou's fault… Only a few hours ago she had looked forward to see him because only seeing him always gave her a good feeling. Even if they fight the most of the time…

"Doujou you fool…do you really need to tease me all the time? Don't you think that it makes me sad?", Iku mumbled while some tears slowly ran down her face. Her whole body shivered, she really would like to have a blanket here.

After a couple of hours had passed Iku only sat there shivering. There wasn't any heater in this room and the temperature still seemed to drop. Her breath froze in a puff of white and it became more and more painful to inhale. The girl's eyes were half closed, starring into the darkness.

A while ago she had considered that maybe Doujou was the one who locked her in this room and started screaming and crying again. But then she thought that he wouldn't do this to her. That was too childish and even he didn't hate her that much… But who did it then?

All of a sudden she heard a sound. Usually she would have screamed for help again, but Iku was too afraid. Certainly it wasn't morning and who would come to this place in the night?

The coldness had made her weak and she realized that there wasn't even enough energy left to stand up.

"H-help!", she whispered when the door opened.

She heard the steps coming closer while she tried to hide still whispering for help.

"P-please D-doujou…p-please save me…!"

"Iku is this you?", a familiar voice asked her.

"D-doujou…?"

He grabbed her hand.

"You're cold as ice! What are you doing, blockhead?!" , he pulled her in his arms.

"D-doujou…somebody locked the door…I couldn't get out and when I screamed nobody heard me…", she sobbed and clung tightly on him.

"Shhh…it's okay…I'm here now", he whispered in her ear.

Iku coughed and Doujou looked worried at her.

"We better go now…", he picked her up and carried the girl in his arms to the door.

"Don't I can walk…if somebody sees us…it would be embarrassing…"

"You can't."

"Sure I-…!", Iku began coughing again.

"See? You caught a cold!"

The girl didn't want to argue again so she just nodded.

_**This is the first chap...hope you liked it :)) **_

_**pls try to ignore the grammar mistakes...it's my first ff in eng...** _

_**I love Library Wars and wanted to write a short story (I'll finish the second and last chap soon)**  
_

_**and i know... Iku and Doujou are a bit OC (but only in this chap!)  
**_

_**pls tell me what you think about it :)  
**_

_**Sayuri  
**_


	2. Chapter 2

(2) Alone in the darkness

When Iku opened her eyes, she was in her bed. Slowly she turned her head and looked around. Shibazaki didn't return yet. Wait… The girl caught a glance of her friend's black hair beside her bed. It's a bit messy, she thought amused. That meant she took care of her the whole night… The wet flannel on Iku's forehead validated that. She removed it and peered to her alarm clock.

"4:01…", she murmured, "I should put Shibazaki to her bed and then sleep the remained two hours…"

Suddenly Shibazaki seemed to wake up because a quiet rustle came from her place. Iku sat up and frowned. She looked straight in "Shibazaki's" face and blushed.

"Iku, you're awake?", said a definitely manly voice.

The girl could only utter a: "Doujou?!" What did he do here? In HER room? That was the girl's dorm!

Doujou stood up and yawned.

"Damn, I fell asleep…", he mumbled.

"W-what…w-why are you here?!"

The man glanced annoyed at her.

"Maybe someone had a fever because this person was too careless and looked oneself in the gym?", he answered angry.

"What?! Do you really think I'm that stupid?! I-…", she began to cough violently.

"Blockhead! Do me a favor and stay in your bed today!", Doujou pushed her back in the pillows, his hands forcefully on her shoulders while looking right in Iku's red face.

"Did you underst-…?"

Just in that moment the real Shibazaki entered the room.

"Argh my head…I think I shouldn't drink that much next ti-…", she broke off, "uhm, sorry for interrupting your…uhm…"

She stopped and they starred at each other. A shade of dark red spread on Doujou and Iku's faces. An unpleasant silence filled the room until Iku broke it.

"No, that's not it! That's not it!", she burst out.

"Shibazaki would you please take care off her, she caught a cold…I leave…then", he explained quickly and hurried away.

"Doujou! Don't you dare leave me!"

But the man had already closed the door. Outside he slapped his head. How did it come to this embarrassing situation?

After two hours Doujou went to the training area to manage the morning class. He obviously was in a very bad mood and had dark circles under his eyes. The men stood in a line right in front of their bad-tempered instructor. They straighten their backs and greeted him with the military greeting. Doujou glared at each of them with narrowed eyes and inspected their clothes.

"Your cap isn't placed oblique!", he shouted.

"I'm really sorry, Sir! I'll correct it immediately!", the man answered stiffly.

"Just do it!"

"Y-yes, Sir!", he uttered and looked a bit confused. The instructor REALLY was in a bad mood!

Doujou went grumbling along the line of soldiers, shouting and complaining about each of them. The only girl in the line stood at the very end. Iku's back was straighten, her hand on her forehead while looking a bit too serious. She sniffed and tried not to cough, but the girl was definitely not in her best state of health. Under her eyes were dark circles looking similar to her instructor's. That was because she couldn't sleep after Doujou had left.

First Shibazaki had asked her a lot of questions about their "relationship" and then Iku tried to sleep, but it didn't work… while her friend slept noisy in her bed, Iku tossed and turned in her one. It was impossible for her to fall asleep because every time she closed her eyes, she had to remember the embarrassing occurrence and think about how Doujou had been able to find her in the gym.

Of course Iku joined the morning class especially because Doujou had said she should stay in her bed.

He hadn't seen her yet, but the instructor came unavoidably closer. 5, 4, 3, 2, 1…

Doujou stared stunned at the familiar face in front of him. Iku looked right in his dark eyes with an overly serious expression on her face. A sudden silent followed. All the soldiers glanced to the two waiting for something to happen. Iku who was a bit confused that Doujou didn't say a word started to question him.

"Sir, I hope my clothes accord to the rules!", the girl said with a strict voice.

At this moment the man's eyes widened and he began jelling at her.

"YOU ARE A COMPLETELY FOOL, BLOCKHEAD! DIDN'T I TOLD YOU THIS MORNING TO STAY IN YOUR BED TODAY?", he took a breather.

"S-sorry…", was all Iku could answer.

"DON'T MAKE FUN OF ME!", Doujou was breathing heavily with an angry look on his face. But he also seemed to be banged up even if he didn't want to show that.

Iku couldn't help. Her eyes became watery and tears started to roll down her cheeks. Quickly she tried to hide them behind her hands. She didn't stand stiffly anymore and her whole body was shaking. The girl didn't want to cry, but she couldn't stop the tears from falling down. That was all just because Doujou had screamed at her… She hated herself for the fact that she was such a crybaby. But when Doujou screamed at her, Iku's heart felt like it was going to break.

She had realized that she had fallen in love with her instructor a few weeks ago. First she couldn't believe it, but then she had to accept the truth and she had been really happy until now.

"He made her cry…", mumbled one of the soldiers.

Doujou stood there in shock. He just wanted to say that he was worried about her. He hadn't expected her to cry. He looked around. Wasn't there anything or anybody that could help him? The man glanced at the faces of the other soldiers and recognized that he had to do something otherwise he would lose his honor.

"Iku…don't cry, ok? I'm truly sorry…", he said while lying a hand on her head.

"Doujou…"

Suddenly he felt her falling forward against his chest. Quickly he caught the girl to prevent her body from falling onto the ground.

"Iku!", he went into the squat position touched her forehead.

"Damn, she caught a fever!", he murmured and turned his head to one of the soldiers, "you have to manage the morning class today, I'll bring her to her room!"

"Yes, Sir!", the man answered.

Why hadn't he noticed her red cheeks before?

While the soldiers began with the exercises, Doujou carried Iku in his arms towards her room.

He put her into the bed and looked around. Shibazaki was nowhere to be found, but the flannel lay on the floor. He picked it up and went to the bathroom. Tiredly he leaned his head against the mirror while holding the flannel under the running water.

Iku awaked from a cold, wet feeling on her head. Slowly she opened her eyes and looked right into Doujou's. This time she didn't start screaming. She just looked at him and he looked back.

"Thanks…", she mumbled and turned her head. Her cheeks were red again, but not because of the fever. Doujou set beside her on the bed.

"Why did you come to the training?", he asked, but looked worried.

"Because I didn't want to miss it and didn't think about the after effects?"

Doujou didn't seem to believe her.

"I think, you went there because I forbad it."

The girl focused one of his fingers while speaking.

"U-uhm…maybe…a little bit…"

"You're such stubborn idiot!", he grumbled, "I should teach you more respect!"

"Just try!", she answered scornfully.

Suddenly Doujou leaned forward and placed his lips on her ones. Iku's eyes widened, but she didn't resist. Instead she laid her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. First Doujou was startled, but then he became more forcefully. The kiss became more and more passionate.

The girl felt her heart beating faster. Even Doujou couldn't hold back anymore. They both never felt as happy as now. They couldn't describe the feeling the kiss created in their hearts.

But at this moment Doujou broke the kiss. Iku was disappointed and tried to kiss him again, but he jumped back looking to the door with an awkward red face. The girl would have laughed if she hadn't seen a frozen Shibazaki standing in the doorframe.

She stared paralyzed at her roommate.

Suddenly Shibazaki began to curse.

"Damn!", she screamed, "Now I have to pay Komaki 1000 Yen! Couldn't you wait a few days?"

"W-what?!", Iku uttered.

Shibazaki glanced annoyed at her.

"I bet with Komaki after that incident in the gym, how long it'll take until you two come together. He bet two and I said four days…"

"You two did what?!", Doujou didn't know whether he should be angry or appalled.

Shibazaki sighed annoyed.

"Do I really have to tell you the whole story again?", she didn't wait for an answer and turned her attention back to Iku, "ah and I wanted to apologize…Komaki, too"

Surprised the girl looked at her friend.

"Because of the bet?"

"Nope. Because we locked you in the gym for an hour."

Silence. Then Iku and Doujou began yelling at the same time.

"That were you?!"

"Why are you surprised, Doujou? We told you about it earlier…"

"No! You told me there were some strange looking guys near the gym!", he complained furiously.

"Ah, you're right…my fault. We didn't want you to argue with us because Iku was locked in the gym for one hour and we didn't want her to endure another one."

"That wasn't only one hour…", Iku added quietly.

"Hm, are you sure? Maybe you're right, but it took such a long time to find Doujou…"

The girl glared at Shibazaki in disbelief.

Iku hadn't realized the whole situation yet. She set in her bed looking confused from Doujou to Shibazaki and back.

"So it was really you?", Iku thought how lonely she felt and how desperate she sat there in the darkness.

"Yeah, but I already told you, didn't I?"

"SHIBAZAKI! You and Komaki, you're the biggest idiots I ever met!", she wailed and pointed accusingly at her friend.

"I think I'll go and look for Komaki…", Doujou said with an dreadful grin crossing his face. Without paying attention to Shibazaki, Doujou went to Iku and placed a kiss on her forehead. Then he whispered in her ear: "I have to tell you something really important and besides I want to continue where we were interrupted."

"D-doujou…!", Iku's face turned dark red and she didn't know what to say.

He gave her a wink and smiled amused.

"What about tomorrow at 9:30 pm?"

"Ah, t-that's fine…"

"Ok, then I'll meet you at the main entrance", he said and left with a happy smile and lightly rouged cheeks.

**_THE END_**

**(now it's late and I'm too tired to search for mistakes today... i'll check it tomorrow)**

**Ok, this was the second and last chapter. **

**Thank you for reading :)**


End file.
